


Public Displays of Affection

by vanete_druse



Category: The Unit
Genre: (I guess in a way anyways? Like you could see it that way if you like), Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Really this is just smut in the end, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanete_druse/pseuds/vanete_druse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector can't keep his hands off Charlie during New Year's Eve dinner at the Williams house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I have no control, whatsoever. Nudged in this direction by the lovely lineadecuatro who thought I should write a Charlie/Hector version of the post "Imagine your icon [on tumblr, which is of Hector] is sat next to you at a big family dinner and all the way through they have their hand on your upper thigh." 
> 
> By god has it been a long time that I have written anything like this. Fingers crossed it's not too terrible. xD

When Charlie first accepts Hector’s invitation of travelling to his parents’ for New Year’s Eve, there are many things he anticipates; the general clatter of a house full of people, inquisitive questions about life in the Army, the potential to be a witness to embarrassing baby pictures. It actually sounds a little perfect, having spent so many winters on his own, or only with groups of friends, to be able to bring in the new year with a family, even if it isn’t really his.

One thing Charlie doesn’t anticipate, however, is just how _cheeky_ Hector Lucian Williams truly is. Certainly, he knows better than anyone there is a naughtiness lurking beneath the darker man’s Boy Next Door exterior, but it’s not as though there had ever been any indication that he was the type of man to spend an entire family dinner with his hand in Charlie’s lap.

Well, to be fair, it’s not quite in his lap. _Yet._ It’s currently resting on his knee, warm and heavy, a long finger rubbing across the indentations of his kneecap against his jeans. “…and you know, Hector was always such a good student, we thought for sure he was college bound. But Hector was insistent on doing the Army route. We’re just so glad it’s seemed to turn out so well for him.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him. He can be a nerd sometimes,” Charlie replies with a laugh, refusing to give any indication as to their current illicit touching. He absolutely refuses to give Hector the satisfaction. _Two can play at this game._

“Says the man who spent 10 straight hours playing Skyrim. And you only stopped because we got called in for work.”

The hand creeps from his knee to his lower thigh. Charlie shrugs a bit and pretends as though he has no idea what Hector is talking about. “I can neither confirm nor deny this accusation.”

Everybody around the table laughs. Hector’s mother smiles at them and says, “You two get along so great together. I guess it’s true what they say, that the strongest bonds are military bonds.”

Immediately, all he can think about are training exercises and briefing rooms, foreign lands pierced with harsh yelling and gunfire, stolen kisses in the safety of their own shared walls and the cover of darkness. The pressure on his leg, meant as just a tease, serves an unconventional reminder of their complete and utter trust; that this is who will always have his back, with a gun or a knife or his bare fists, if that’s what it takes.

Charlie hazards a glance at Hector, whose expression is seemingly neutral, yet there is something in his eyes that betrays a similar emotion, which one Charlie can read and interpret as such.

There is also the supreme smugness that accompanies his knowledge that Charlie, despite his external composure, _is_ being affected by the touch, steadily creeping upwards, but Charlie is choosing to ignore this. “Yeah, I think you’re right on that, Mrs. Williams.”

Immediately, a chorus of “So polite, these military men” and the inevitable “Call me Meredith, please” rings out from Hector’s female relatives, as Hector rolls his eyes to the ceiling, the movement so dramatic that he leans back entirely in his chair – naturally pulling his hand up even farther, to rest on the crease between Charlie’s upper thigh and groin. “Really, I just can’t take you anywhere. Behave yourself, Carlito.”

What Charlie really wants to say is: _That’s rich talk coming from the man whose hand is literally in my lap while your family stares at us._

What Charlie actually says is: “And if I don’t? Whatcha gonna do about it, _Williams_?”

There’s a moment pause, in which Hector’s smile does not falter once, but the way he blinks tells Charlie he will probably come to regret this act of defiance (and by regret, of course, he means he will think of it when they’re alone and Hector comes down on him with the force of a ton of bricks, picking him up and holding him down and refusing to come up for air), and the curious stares of the family members fade into the background as he replies, “Nothing I can say in polite company, _Grey._ ”

Then, as if nothing has happened at all, they break their eye contact and transition straight back into the conversation at the table – anybody who might’ve been questioning this conversation train are put back at ease, shaking it off as that ‘military bond’ – Hector gives Charlie’s crotch a gentle tap and then retreats.

Charlie isn’t sure whether to be relieved that the worry of getting caught is gone, or to be on edge for another attack.

*

The rest of the night passes by easily, drinking beer and playing little card games with the television on while waiting for the ball to drop.

When the countdown begins, everybody stands, and Hector catches his arm, pulling him towards the back of the family crowd. “Dude, you’re a family of giants. What’re you-?”

Hector shushes him a bit, quietly, and waits until everybody’s eyes are focused on the television before bodily shoving Charlie into a nearby closet. “ _Seriously_ , Hector-??”

Placing a finger on his lips, Hector leans in until their noses are touching, both their ears listening through the thin wooden door to the countdown. “…four, three, two, one! _Happy new year!_ ”

Without a word of explanation, Charlie finds himself pressed against the back of the closet door, Hector’s hands cupping his face and kissing him, so deeply he almost forgets to ask the millions of questions currently running through his mind. “Happy New Year, Charlie.”

“Right back atcha, Hector.” Charlie whispers, a little breathless. He opens his mouth to begin his interrogation when Hector reaches around him, opening the door just a crack to assess where his family members attentions are – clearly pleased with their distraction, he nods once to Charlie, before they both quickly and seamlessly blend back into the mix.

Champagne is being passed around. If anybody notices that Charlie’s curls are slightly messier than they were moments ago, nobody says anything.

*

Once the party hits a certain point, exhaustion seeps in, and everybody is off to their prospective rooms for the night. When they first arrived at the house, Mr. and Mrs. Williams had been very apologetic about the fact that they only had the one room available for the two of them, which Charlie had found a bit funny, waving them off with a simple, “Trust me, it wouldn’t be the first time. There are some things you just don’t talk about when you’re in the Army.”

Everybody had laughed at that. But it’s silent now, as the rest of the family members are settling into bed, to sleep off the alcohol and festivities. All the while Hector’s got Charlie pressed against a wall in his old childhood bedroom, tongue halfway down his throat, and the shorter man is not quite sure how to feel about this. “Hey, hey…we’re with your family, man. What’s going on?”

Hector’s eyes shine in the darkness. There seems to be something on the tip of his tongue that he just can’t quite say, so Charlie continues softly, “I mean, if this is some kind of kink or what, it’s all fine…I just wanna know. Because right now, it’s all a little bit strange, considering I _know_ you have _way_ more control than this.”

Shifting a little awkwardly, Hector finally says, “I’m not really sure if it’s a kink so much as a fantasy, of sorts. You heard my parents. I was a good student, I was really focused on my schoolwork in high school. I had a couple of girlfriends, you know, girls I went to homecoming and prom with, but we never…”

“Got a little frisky over schoolbooks with your parents in the other room?” Charlie finishes, watching the way the taller man ducks his head, their faces so close he can practically feel the warmth of his blush on his own skin.

“Yeah. Exactly. And I guess I always kinda wanted that experience. And just seeing you sitting there, talking to my parents…I guess I’ll have to have another go around with SERE, because my control isn’t up to par.”

“Nah, high school fantasies have a way of sneaking up on you like that. Better late than never, hm?” Reaching up, Charlie pulls Hector’s head down for another kiss, grinding their hips together, feeling more than hearing the other man moan softly into his mouth. It doesn’t take long before Hector has him by the waist, pushing him down onto the bed, clothes flung haphazardly over the side. When Hector breaks away to grab his bag, Charlie can’t help but laugh, as quietly as possible. “You brought condoms and lube, there’s no _way_ you just thought of all this down at dinner earlier.”

There’s a shamelessness about Hector’s grin, as he shrugs and says, “Okay, maybe the thoughts started when I invited you,” and it drives Charlie just a little bit wild. Somehow, it seems that the thought of the Williams’ walking in on them feels _riskier_ than the Sergeants living next door overhearing them, and instead of dissuading him, merely eggs him on. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? We don’t have to do this, if it’s too weird…”

“Would I already be hard if this was too weird for me?” Charlie can’t resist, making Hector roll his eyes a little, climbing back into the bed.

Almost as if in punishment for his brashness, Hector swallows Charlie, suddenly and without warning, and he swears the room spins for a moment, as his brain only allows for one thought only: _warm warm warm._ “Jesus, Hector. Wait…”

Just as suddenly as he started, Hector stops, looking up at Charlie – the sight of those plush lips, parted slightly, still so close to his cock, makes him wonder why he paused in the first place – but instead he gasps out, “Enough teasing. Just fuck me.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Hector smirks, pulling away to lube up his fingers. Charlie, hot and impatient, is already hooking his legs up around Hector’s waist, lifting his ass into the air. “Always so desperate…”

“Shut up, your parents will hear us.” This only makes the other man laugh slightly, grabbing Charlie’s hip with one hand to steady him, slipping in one finger. It’s cold and a little uncomfortable, a reminder as to why this is necessary in the first place, but damn if he still doesn’t want to skip right to the part where he’s sitting right in Hector’s lap.

After what feels like a lifetime, Hector finally deems him ready, breaking open the condom wrapper and a thought pops in to Charlie’s mind. “What are you going to do with that afterwards?”

“Uh…throw it away?” Hector’s paused, hovering over the shorter man, wondering where this train of thought is possibly going.

“But what if your parents find it? Like, the trash could shift, or –“

With an easy motion, Hector slips inside him, effectively stalling all thoughts. Gently petting his hair, he coos, “Stop worrying. They won’t find a thing,” as he starts off a gentle rhythm that has Charlie arching for more.

But Hector has more control that he gives himself credit for, keeping their pace even, making sure the creaking of their bed is not so loud it disturbs anybody. The public teasing has wound them both up, getting close as they pant into each other’s mouths, their kisses short and sweet.

Their foreheads pressed together, Hector reaches down and wraps a hand around Charlie’s length, slick with saliva and precome, keeping pace with his own movements, and the added friction is all Charlie needs before he’s seeing stars, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning.

This pulls Hector over the edge, nipping slightly at Charlie’s shoulder to muffle his noise; Charlie can’t help but smirk when he feels the twinge that tells him that it’ll bruise in the morning.

Sprawled together and breathless, Charlie knows he needs to clean himself up but instead allows Hector to lay momentarily on top him, enjoying the embrace. “Was that as good as all your fantasies made it seem to be, Hector?”

“Mmm. Even better. There’s just no way Susie Beckett could’ve been as obscene as you are.”

Chuckling, Charlie steals one last kiss before getting up to dry himself off.

*

With their bags packed and their taxi parked outside and waiting, it seems as though they’ve made it through the holiday without arousing any suspicions. At least, Hector’s family still seems to love him, and there’s none of the usual anger that occurs when parents find out their own son or daughter has been defiled by him underneath their own roof.

Well, technically, _Hector_ defiled _him_ , given the circumstances; however, he’s fairly certain that’s a distinction the Williams’ probably wouldn’t care too much for.

“You’re always welcome here, Charlie. It was so great to finally meet you.” Charlie’s pretty sure he’s never hugged so many people at one time in his life before. “You keep him safe for us, okay?”

“Ma, we’re _clerks,_ ” Hector tries to say in defense, despite the fact that they both know how very not true that statement is.

“I know that! But the Army always needs able-bodied men, and you just never know.”

With a smile, Charlie squeezes Mrs. William’s hand, and tells her, “I will always look out for your son, ma’am. I promise that.”

And when Charlie looks over to see Hector watching him, he knows in an instant that Hector has already made that same promise to him, internally.


End file.
